


My baby shot me down

by Lokuro



Series: Waking the demon and other fun holiday activities [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Murder, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the idea is actually stolen from another two prominent <strike>gay sweethearts</strike> film guys. Guess who?</p>
    </blockquote>





	My baby shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> the idea is actually stolen from another two prominent ~~gay sweethearts~~ film guys. Guess who?

“You bastard!”, Schuldig hissed. In his mind the words shouted like a thunderstorm but on the outside it was merely a hushed whisper. He couldn't breath, his lungs cried for air - but in vain, his bare heart was ripped out. A merciless bullet right through the chest; how dared he, Crawford, this son of a bitch…

“Schuldig, pull yourself together.” Crawford was annoyed. He stepped over the dead body and reloaded his gun. “Now, come, we have another target to take care of.”

And Schuldig realized: Never again will he hold the thoughts of the target through their last moments.


End file.
